Integration Af Nervesystemets Funktioner
Hoved-sygdom redegøre kort for patofysiologi, forebyggelse, symptomer og behandling ved spændingshovedpine og migræne. Spændingshovedpine Kvinder får dobbelt så meget hovedpine som mænd. ;Patofysiologi: Spændingshovedpine er karakteriseret ved bilateral (dobbeltsidig) lokalisation, pressende smerte, mildere smerte end ved migræne, er sjældent ledsaget af kvalme, opkastninger eller fotofobi, varer generelt længere end migræneanfald, kan endog være kronisk og er ofte associeret med myoser (~muskelsmerter) i nakke- og skulderågsregionen. ;Forebyggelse: ;Symptomer: Nakkestiv, høj feber, hovedpine. ;Behandling: NSAID-præparater (Nonsteroidal anti-inflammatory drugs), (f.eks. ibuprofen) er første valg. Kronisk spændingshovedpine er svær at behandle. Migræne Prævalensen er 10% pr år. ;Patofysiologi: Unilaterale pulserende hovedpine, der forværres af lys og bevægelse og ledsages af kvalme og opkast. ;Forebyggelse: Man kan tage forebyggende medicin, fx betablokker. ;Symptomer: ;Behandling: NSAID-præparater. Kemiske påvirkende stoffer angive forskellige kemiske stoffer, der påvirker centralnervesystemet, og beskrive hvordan de virker. ? EEG beskrive hvad man kan se på EEG (søvn, coma, epilepsi). thumb|Bølger thumb|bølger Elektroencephalografi (EEG) er en teknik til måling af elektriske signaler fra hjernen. *Generelt har man i vågen tilstand høje frekvenser og lave amplituder, mens man sovende har lave frekvenser med høje amplituder. *Coma: Lav frekvens med store udslag. Minder meget om dyb søvn. *Epilepsi: Tilfældige ukontrollerede bølger med store udslag og høj frekvens. Indsæt evt billeder fra medicoteknig-opgaverne. Sygdomme redegøre kort for patofysiologi, forebyggelse, symptomer og behandling ved: Epilepsi thumb|EEG ved epilepsi Epilepsi er en kronisk neurologisk lidelse, karakteriseret ved for høj eller synkron neuronaktivitet i hjernen. Det resulterer i en række forskellige epileptiske anfald. Man kan forårsage provokerede epileptiske anfald ved hjælp af fx strobe-lys eller søvn deprivation. Disse kan så analyseres ved brug af EEG. Man skal have haft mindst to uafhængige anfald, før diagnosen kan stilles. Der findes enten partielle eller generaliserede anfald. Ved partielle rammes kun dele af cortex, et fokalt anfald. Ved et simpel anfald er man ved bevidsthed og ved et komplekst er man bevidsthedspåvirket. Ved de generaliserede anfald rammes hele hjernen og man er altid bevidsthedspåvirket. De kan enten være primære eller sekundære. Primære generaliserede anfald starter i hele hjernen (eller det går i hevrt fald hurtigt ved spredning), mens de sekundære generaliserede anfald starter som et partielt anfald. ;Patofysiologi: Epileptiske anfald udløses af neuronal hyperexcitabilitet, som fører til periodisk synkronisering af neuronal aktivitet. ;Forebyggelse: Efter første anfald kan man tage noget forebyggende medicin (antiepileptisk behandling), hvilke halverer sandsynligheden for at det næste anfald kommer. ;Symptomer: De parielle anfald vises ved: :*Motoriske symptomer (aller hyppigst) eller ved mindre hyppigt: sensoriske, autonome eller psykiske. :De generaliserede viser sig typisk ved: :*Myoklonier (muskulære ryk) :*Absencer (fraværende i nogle sekunder) :*Tonisk klonisk krampeanfald (man bliver først stiv i kroppen og derefter får man kæmpe krampeanfald) ;Behandling: Antiepileptika. Der findes en hel masse forskellige. Man kan også lave et kirurgisk indgreb ved partielle anfald (behandlingsresistente tilfælde). (Side 649 i BK&M) Alzheimers sygdom thumb|Severe AD Alzheimers er en af de mest hyppige demensformer. Demens er en hjernesygdom, hvor der er funktionssvækkelse af intellektet. Diagnose er reduktion af hukommelse i kombination af deficit i mindst en af de kognitive domæner: dømmekraft, sprogfunktion, personlighed, indlæringsevne, abstraktionsevne. Der er sket en progressiv forværring (kommet over mindst 6 måneder) og der må ikke være nogen ændring af bevidsthed. Desuden skal der være fravær af systemisk sygdom eller anden hjernesygdom (så det ikke er skyld i det). ;Patofysiologi: Tab af neuroner i cortex, som fører til reduktion af hjernens størrelse. ;Risikofaktorer: Alder (>60 år), østrogenmangel, familiært disposition, hovedtraume, lavt uddannelsesniveau, APO genotype. ;Forebyggelse: Hold hjernen i gang. ;Symptomer: Se overover. Generel unormal og ændret opførsel. ;Behandling: Kolinesterasehæmmere og memantine kan forsinke udviklingne af symptomer. Man lever som regel i 8 år. :Man kan ikke behandle selve sygdomsprocessen. Med de nyere ”demens piller” kan man øge mængden af acetylcholin i synapserne og derved mindske effekten af, at der mangler neuroner. Følgetilstande som f.eks. depression skal behandles. Fysioterapi og hjælp til personlig pleje er vigtigt. (Side 664 i BK&M) Dissemineret sclerose MS: Demyelinisering af centralnervesystemets ledningsbaner grundet inflammation. Processen resulterer i axonskade, som kan være reversibel. ;(Forkomst): Debut i 20-50 års alderen. Rammer kvinder dobbelt så meget, og 6000 har den i alt. Mere normal i Nordeuropa og Nordamerika. ;Patofysiologi: Der vides ikke præcis, hvad der udløser den inflammatoriske proces i CNS, men genetisk disponerende faktorerer spiller en rolle. Fokal demyelinisering af neuroner, hvilket ses på MR -> resulterer i axonskade. Omkring 20 år med normalfunktion. ;Forebyggelse: ? ;Symptomer: Symptomer er spredt i tid og sted. Starter ofte i øjet (opticusneurit). Ellers motoriske udfald, balancebesvær. Hovedbøj giver elektirsk jag langs rygsøjlen. Symptomerne bliver ved i uger/måneder, hvorefter der er remission. De kommer altså og går, og bliver værre med tiden og frekvensen stiger. Alle ender vidst i rullestol, og det kommer ofte dysarti (har svært ved at tale). ;Behandling: Interferon givet hver anden dag i 15 år kan udsætte symptomer i 9 måneder (men har kraftige bivirkninger). Akutte episoder behandles med glukokorikoid i tre dage. (side 647 i BMK) Apoplexia cerebri redegøre for patofysiologi, forebyggelse, symptomer og behandling ved apoplexia cerebri (slagtilfælde). ;Definition: 85% procent af tilfældene skyldes blodprop i hjernens kar. Fokale neurologiske symptomer forudsaget af iskæmi i hjernen. Varer udfaldet mindre end 24 timer er det transitorisk cerebral iskæmi. ;Patofysiologi: Skyldes iskæmi i hjernens væv. Enten skyldes det blodprop (85%) eller blødning fra kar. Blodprop kan enten være kommet af emboli eller thrombose. En thrombose udvikles på stedet og emboli udvikles et andet sted og flyder så med blodet. ;Forebyggelse: Motion, spis sundt, lad være med at ryge. ;Symptomer: Pludselig indsættende kognitiv og motorisk disfunktion: Afasi (mistet sprogforståelse), apraxi (mistet evne til at udføre motoriske ting). ;Behandling: Antikoagulationsmedicin og blodfortyndende. Korrigere livsstilsfaktorer. (Side 657 i BMK) De basale gangliers funktion kort beskrive de basale gangliers funktion. De basale ganglier, også kaldet de basale nuklei, ligger nederst i cerebrum og i diencephalon og mesencephalon. De kontrollerer muskelaktivitet og holdning og de forhindrer ufrivillige bevægelser, når man hviler. - Gør så at man ikke ryter, tremor. Parkinsons sygdom redegøre kort for patofysiologi, symptomer og behandling ved Parkinsons sygdom. Parkinson er en fremadskridende sygdom i de basale nukleier (ganglier, eller substansia nigra). Man kalder det også rystelammelse. ;Patofysiologi: Nedsat produktion af dopamin (pga tab af de dopamin-producerende neuroner) i kerneområde (basale nuklei) i hjernestammen. ;Forebyggelse: Ingen forebyggelse kendt, men hvis patient har stor muskelmasse er prognosen bedre, da der så at sige er mere at tage af. ;Symptomer: Rigiditet (stivhed), tremor (rystelse), bradykinesis (langsomme bevægleser). Deres gang er ofte karakteriseret ved: små ryk før de rejser sig op, går meget langsomt i starten, får så fart på, og så mere fart, indtil de falder. ;Behandling: Ingen kurativ behandling. :Medicinsk: L-dopa (da ren dopmain ikke kan komme igennem blod-hjerne-barrieren), dopaminagonister. Aftagende effekt over tid (5-7 år før symptomer nu=symptomer ved start). Store mængder kan desuden give skizofrene symptomer. (side 654 i BMK). Hjernetumorer redegøre kort for symptomer og behandling ved hjernetumorer. Interkraniel neoplasi er en tumor inde i hjernen - kan både være malign eller benign. ;Symptomer: Afhængig af hvor den ligger og størrelse. Debutsymptom er ofte et epilepsianfald. Ellers fx: hovedpine, trædthed, funktionsnedsættelse (motorisk og syn), ændret adfærd. Symptomerne skyldes interkranielt tryk eller tryk på nerver. ;Behandling: Kirurgisk fjernelse eller skrumpning ved strålebehandling. Hypofysen beskrive at hypofysen udskiller hormoner under kontrol af hypothalamus og nævne tilstande, hvor denne funktion er påvirket (se endvidere Endokrinologi). ? Kategori:Nervesystemet Kategori:Færdig